1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically to a telecommunications Customer Service Terminal (CST) (also known as a telecommunications integrated access device or IAD) that is operable to deliver carrier class analog voice and digital data to a telephone user, such as a home or a small business.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications Customer Service Terminals (CSTs), also known as Integrated Access Devices (IADs), are generally known.
However, the need remains in the art for a CST that is operable to supply both analog telephone service and digital data service to customers having relatively limited telecommunications needs; for example, a home or a small business.